Avaritia
by kirameku-14
Summary: Jimin, sang centaurus, tak peduli ketika ia harus bersaing dengan kelompoknya demi keserakahan yang ia miliki untuk menawan Yoongi, Pangeran Bungsu Antlia di sisinya. [ A MinGa/MinYoon Fanfiction ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot ] a collaboration project with Glowrie


Dewa-dewi, keberadaan supranatural yang dianggap suci dan keramat itu pernah berada di muka bumi berjuta-juta tahun silam. Mereka menguasai aspek-aspek kehidupan dan alam, mengatur segalanya agar tetap sesuai sebagaimana mestinya. Mereka tak diperbolehkan mencampuri secara langsung kehidupan para fana, namun begitu seringkali para makhluk abadi ini turun ke bumi dari dan bersinggungan dengan kehidupan manusia. Bukan hal yang aneh ketika mendengar mereka yang dikuduskan berbalik untuk melampiaskan hasrat bercinta pada makhluk fana. Maka, tak heran, jika mereka akan bersenggama dengan manusia yang menarik perhatian.

Hampir seluruh dewa dan dewi melakukannya, kecuali Sang Artemis si dewi bulan yang mendedikasikan kehidupannya sebagai perawan. Bahkan Sang Hera, yang dikenal sebagai dewi pernikahan pernah melakukannya. Semua bermula dari kecemburuannya pada sang suami, Zeus—yang terlalu banyak memiliki kekasih baik itu manusia ataupun siluman. Hera jatuh hati pada seorang fana. Pemuda bernama Ixion, seorang penguasa dari Thessaly. Dan Zeus mengetahuinya!

Zeus yang termakan amarah kecemburuan, mengurung Hera di kamar. Kemudian sang pimpinan dewa itu menciptakan Nephele, kumpulan awan yang tampak seperti istrinya, Hera. Ixion yang melihat Nephele sebagai Hera kembali memadu kasih, mereka bergumul dengan sejuta nafsu yang membelenggu. Nafsu yang kemudian berbuah menjadi seorang permata hati. Permata hati yang tampilannya tak seindah permata. Permata hatinya yang ia namakan Centaurus. Centaurus, makhluk yang berbentuk setengah manusia dan setengah kuda.

Kini, sudah lewat berjuta-juta tahun lamanya. Dewa-dewi sudah tak turun ke dunia manusia sesering dahulu kala, bahkan keberadaan mereka telah dilupakan. Apalagi yang tersisa dari mereka selain kebudayaan serta kreasi tak lazim anak-anak mereka dengan manusia terus ada dan berkembang. Begitu pula dengan sang Centaurus. Centaurus pada akhirnya berkembang biak, mereka memiliki kloninya sendiri. Para _Centaurus_ , membagi diri mereka dalam kelompok-kelompok kecil, meskipun mereka tetaplah memiliki satu pemimpin seluruh bangsa mereka. Mereka tinggal di daerah Magnesia dan Gunung Pelion di Thessalia, Hutan Ek Foloi di Elis maupun Semenanjung Maleia di Lakonia Selatan.

Kini, _Centaurus_ yang hidup dalam kelompok terbagi menjadi tiga kastanya tersendiri yang tidak diketahui manusia pada umumnya. _Alpha Centaurids, Omicron Centaurids_ dan _Theta Centaurids_. Dasar pengelompokkan? Kecerdasan, kemampuan berburu, kebijaksanaan, kemampuan membaca masa depan, ketangkasan, kekuatan, dan ketahanan mereka menyenggamai hasil buruan mereka.

 _Alpha Centaurids_ adalah tempat semua yang bernilai A untuk menempati golongan tertinggi ini. Semuanya, semua isi dari kelompok ini adalah mereka-mereka dengan kemampuan nyaris sempurna. Membawahi _Omicron Centaurids_ yang memiliki kekurangan dalam membaca masa depan melalui bintang. Serta membawahi _Theta Centaurids_ yang memiliki kekurangan dalam kemampuan berburu, kebijaksanaan dan juga kemampuan membaca masa depan.

 _Centaurus-centaurus_ ini kini menyebar tidak hanya di Yunani maupun Romawi. Hutan-hutan terdalam di Eropa Utara yang sepi dan dingin itu menjadi tempat mereka membangun wilayah mereka dan sarang-sarang tempat tinggal mereka.

 ** _0o0_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _Avaritia_**

 ** _(Greed)_**

 ** _a MinGa/MinYoon Fanfiction_**

 ** _Jimin x Yoongi; BTS_**

 ** _Oneshoot_**

 ** _Fantasy, Romance, Mature_**

 ** _All casts belong to themselves, but this storyline is ours._**

 ** _A collaboration project between Glowrie and Kirameku-14_**

 ** _Happy reading_**

 ** _0o0_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

Sesosok _Centaurus_ sang pemimpin _Alpha Centaurids_ —kasta tertinggi dari kasta _Centaurus_ — sedang berdiri di balik bayangan sebatang pohon ek, tatapannya yang angkuh terpaku pada sosok yang telah ia amati selama lima tahun terakhir. Sosok manis yang merupakan Pangeran Bungsu _Antlia Kingdom_ yang termahsyur. Sang _Centaurus_ melipat lengannya di depan dada bidangnya, sementara netranya terus mengikuti gerakan lincah sang Pangeran yang tengah berkonsentrasi dalam perburuannya. Tanpa sadar sang _Centaurus_ menjilat bibir tebalnya, menyeringai kemudian, ketika wajah itu bersimbah keringat. Basah dan menggoda.

Pikirannya melayang pada peristiwa beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat ia terluka akibat panah sang Pangeran bungsu. Pangeran manis namun memiliki ketangkasan dalam memanah di usianya yang baru menginjak usia kedua belas tahun. Saat itu, sang Pangeran bungsu bergerak tangkas meninggalkan pengawalnya untuk melihat seorang diri hasil tangkapannya. Namun, alih-alih memanah seekor rusa atau kelinci, panah sang pangeran mengenainya. Salahnya sendiri sih, sang _Centaurus_ bersurai keemasan itu terlalu terpana mengamati sang pangeran.

Sang _Centaurus_ yang terluka itu tak bisa beranjak dari sana untuk menghindar. Ia hendak berdiri, namun usahanya kembali sia-sia. Percuma, kakinya yang terluka membatasi pergerakannya. Saat itu, ia mendengar sang pangeran terpekik, namun, alih-alih ketakutan, sang pangeran muda mendekati sang _Centaurus. "Sir? I'm sorry…"_ lirihnya. Sang _Centaurus_ terlena mendengar suara bak genta angin musim semi yang berasal dari bocah di hadapannya itu. Bocah itu berjongkok, memegang anak panah yang mencuat dari kakinya. Tak mengindahkan tatapan mengancam sang _Centaurus_. "Maaf, ini mungkin sedikit sakit." ujarnya, sebelum kemudian dengan sekali sentak, panah itu ia patahkan menjadi dua dan kemudian mencabutnya. Mengundang erangan dari sang _Centaurus_ yang hanya bisa bergeming, menahan diri untuk tak menyepakkan kaki lainnya, dan berakhir menyakiti bocah di hadapannya. Kemudian, sang pangeran muda menyobek ujung bajunya dengan belati, untuk membebat luka sang _Centaurus_ yang mengucurkan _ichor_ berwarna perak.

Pertolongan yang tulus namun, itu pulalah yang menumbuhkan tingkat keposesifan yang tinggi di dalam diri sang _Centaurus_. Sejak saat itu ia selalu memperhatikan sang pangeran meski sang objek tidak pernah tahu sama sekali. Sebab sang _Centaurus_ selalu mengamatinya dari balik bayang-bayang pepohonan yang rapat. Menyembunyikan dirinya dengan baik.

Sang _Centaurus_ baru beranjak dari sana, ketika sang Pangeran benar-benar menyerah akan perburuannya, dan kembali menunggangi kuda putihnya untuk kembali ke wilayahnya bersama beberapa pengawal. Wilayah yang dipimpinnya sebagai seorang _Earl_. Wilayah yang diberikan sang ayahanda sekaligus sang raja _Antlia_ kepadanya saat usianya tujuh belas.

Pun setelahnya sang _Centaurus_ hanya bisa menyeringai, sembari berucap lirih, "Sampai bertemu kembali di perburuan selanjutnya, _Prince_ Yoongi." _Prince_ Yoongi, sosok manis yang menyita seluruh perhatiannya. _Prince_ Yoongi yang menawan kewarasan, sang pemimpin tertinggi Centaurus, Jimin sang _Alpha Centaurids._

 ** _0o0_**

 _Antlia Kingdom_ ,

Yoongi memberikan tali kekang kudanya kepada salah satu pengawal untuk dikembalikan ke istal. Ia mengusap surai putih sang kuda kemudian menggumamkan terima kasih, sebelum masuk ke dalam istana. Beberapa pengawal membungkuk ke arahnya, ketika ia berjalan melalui gerbang utama menuju aula sang Raja. "Ayahanda." ia membungkuk kepada sang ayah yang sedang duduk di atas singgasana.

"Kau kembali, Yoongi?"

"Ya, ayahanda. Tetapi, hamba tidak mendapatkan apapun. Entah mengapa hutan begitu sepi hari ini. Bahkan burung pun enggan bernyanyi." ujar sang pangeran bungsu kepada sang ayahanda yang terkekeh geli melihat kerucutan imut yang tercipta di bibir sang pangeran. Bahkan di usianya yang ketujuh belas, sang pangeran tetap memiliki sifat kekanakan. Dibesarkan di antara keenam saudara yang begitu memanjakannya, membuat sang pangeran bungsu memiliki sifat keras kepala. Namun begitu, Yoongi tetaplah seorang _Earl_ yang cakap dan bijak.

"Mungkin hutan juga sedang bersedih, putraku."

Yoongi menelengkan kepalanya, ketika sang raja turun dari singgasana dan memintanya untuk mengikuti sang raja. "Apa maksud Ayahanda?" tanya Yoongi tetap menjaga jarak kendatipun ia berada tepat di belakang sang raja.

"Kau tahu mengapa ayah memanggilmu pulang, Yoongi?"

Yoongi berjengit, ayahnya jarang sekali memanggil namanya secara langsung. Biasanya sang raja akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Prince_ atau _Earl_ di depan nama. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan _Musca_?"

Sang ayah berbalik, mereka kini berada di taman belakang istana yang indah. Taman belakang yang merupakan taman kesayangan mendiang Ibunda Ratu. Taman belakang yang dipenuhi berbagai jenis bunga yang indah, serta pepohonan yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa. Beberapa patung dewa termasuk Hera dan Zeus serta sebuah patung _Centaurus_ berdiri dengan gagah di tengah-tengah taman. Bangsa _Antlia_ tahu jika di luar sana mereka hidup berdampingan dengan kaum _Centaurus_ , sehingga untuk menghormati bangsa mereka yang lebih tua, maka mereka memberikan penghormatan dengan membuat sebuah patung perak di taman belakang mereka.

"Ya, Yoongi."

Yoongi menghela nafas panjang. "Aku akan berjuang, aku takkan membiarkan _Antlia_ hancur begitu saja."

Ayahnya menggeleng, "Jika ayah bisa, ayah akan memintamu pergi jauh, Yoongi. Meninggalkan kerajaan ini."

"Kenapa? Aku bisa berperang, Ayahanda. Aku pangeran kerajaan ini, dan sudah sepatutnya aku mempertahankan kerajaan ini."

"Apa ayah bisa menghentikanmu?"

Yoongi menggenggam pangkal pedang yang masih tersarung di pinggangnya. "Tidak. Karena aku akan ikut berperang."

"Ayah mengijinkan, tetapi ketika sesuatu menjadi buruk, maka menjauhlah. Larilah."

"Aku tidak berjan—"

"Kau harus, Yoongi!!!"

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya, menatap sejenak pada sang ayah yang balas menatapnya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Yoongi sadar jika sang ayah semakin menua, melihat kerutan-kerutan yang menghiasi wajah sang ayah, serta rambut yang memutih di bawah mahkotanya. "Baik Ayahanda."

"Jadi, kapan mereka akan sampai di kerajaan kita, Ayahanda?"

"Kakak keenammu sedang menahannya di _Circinus_. Jika kakakmu tidak berhasil maka besok lusa mereka akan tiba di sini."

" _Musca_ takkan pernah mendapatkan yang mereka mau Ayahanda, karena mereka harus melewatiku terlebih dahulu." Yang tidak Yoongi ketahui, takdir telah mulai memainkan perannya bahkan saat itu.

 ** _0o0_**

Hari itu tiba, Yoongi dengan baju zirahnya menunggangi sang kuda putih di belakang kuda sang Raja. Ia memegang pangkal pedang yang masih tersarung dengan aman di pinggangnya. Bersiap jika ada serangan mendadak dari musuh mereka di depan sana. Panji-panji berwarna merah keemasan mereka berkibar terang, kontras dengan panji-panji berwarna hijau yang merupakan lambang dari _Musca_.

"Arkin, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." ujar seorang pria setengah baya berwajah angkuh pada sang Raja _Antlia_. Yoongi menahan diri untuk tak menebas kepala sang pria ketika ia memamerkan seringai licik menyebalkannya.

"Einar, mengapa kau lakukan ini pada bangsaku?"

"Mudah. Karena aku ingin menguasai wilayahmu."

Sang Raja _Antlia_ mendengus gusar. "Tidakkah cukup dengan perjanjian pembagian wilayah kita dan kau ingin menguasainya juga?"

Einar terbahak, sebelum kemudian ia menjawab lengkap dengan nada tajam dalam ucapannya. "Salahkan anak bungsumu." Ia mengalihkan atensinya pada Yoongi yang balas menatap datar. "Ia menolak putraku, dan menggagalkan rencana untuk menguasai kerajaanmu."

Arkin menyeringai. "Aku senang putraku melakukannya. Karena jika ia tidak menolak putramu saat itu, maka aku pastikan aku sendiri yang akan membunuh putraku."

Seringaian Einar menghilang, digantikan tatap bengis di wajah tuanya. "Kita tentukan siapa rajanya, Arkin!!"

"Ya, Einar. Dan bersiaplah untuk kalah."

"Jika aku kalah maka aku takkan menyerang kerajaanmu, tetapi jika aku berhasil membunuhmu, maka seluruh kerajaanmu serta putra bungsumu akan menjadi sanderaku. Aku akan memboyongnya ke kerajaanku."

Sang Raja _Antlia_ mengerling pada sang putra yang kini berada di sampingnya, menggenggam lengan sang Raja. "Ayahanda."

"Jika semua menjadi buruk, maka larilah, kau mengerti Yoongi?"

"Tetapi Ayahanda—"

"Ini perintahku sebagai Raja."

Kelopak mata Yoongi melebar, namun kemudian ia menunduk. " _Yes My Lord_ , Hamba mengerti." dan dengan begitu Yoongi memundurkan kudanya, dan memerintahkan agar seluruh prajurit menahan serangan mereka.

 ** _0o0_**

Jimin tengah berdiri dengan dua kaki depannya berada di atas batu kelabu. Kepalanya mendongak menatap gugusan bintang yang menghiasi langit malam itu. Sapphirenya terpaku pada rasi bintang centaur yang merupakan jelmaan Chiron, pendahulunya yang agung, dengan tatapan penuh pemujaan. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, jika _Centaurus_ begitu memuja rasi bintang, mereka nyaris hafal setiap gugusan bintang yang ada di langit sana.

Altair, Vega, yang bertemu setahun sekali. Leo dengan wujud singanya. Virgo sang rasi bintang perawan yang didedikasikan untuk Artemis, hingga _Great Bear_ dan gugusan bintang lainnya yang bekerlip di atas sana. Semilir angin musim semi menerpa tubuh gagahnya. Dada telanjangnya yang yang dililit sebuah sabuk kulit melintang tertimpa sinar bulan, yang berhasil menembus rerimbunan pepohonan. Surai keemasannya bergerak ditiup angin sepoi-sepoi. Jimin menyukai ketenangan, menjadi pimpinan para _Centaurus_ yang berisik selama beberapa dekade, membuatnya kesulitan mendapatkan ketenangan yang selalu didambakannya.

Jimin dikenal tidak menyukai banyak hal, ia hanya menyukai gugusan bintang, menyukai ketenangan malam dan satu lagi menyukai Pangeran Bungsu _Antlia Kingdom_. Pikirannya berkelana pada rupa sang pangeran bungsu ketika sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Jimin."

Jimin berdeham. Ia memaki dalam hati _Centaurus_ yang berani itu, namun alih-alih melakukannya, ia hanya mengerling malas pada sosok _Centaurus_ bertubuh kelabu. "Ya, ada apa?"

"Kau dengar tentang penyerangan _Musca_?"

Jimin mengerutkan kening sejenak, kemudian berbalik. " _Musca_?"

"Ya, Penyerangan _Musca_ pada _Antlia_."

Jimin merenung, pikirannya tertuju pada sosok sang pangeran bungsu _Antlia_. "Lalu?"

"Dan _Musca_ sukses meluluh-lantakkan _Antlia_ , serta menyandera pangeran bungsu mereka."

Kalimat terakhir yang membuat Jimin segera melesakkan kaki-kakinya, dan melesat untuk mengumpulkan kaumnya.

Seluruh kawanan yang tinggal di hutan Proxima berkumpul begitu mendengar pemimpin mereka memanggil. Jimin berdiri di sana, di podium yang tercipta oleh tumpukkan batu-batu besar, berdiri dengan gagah namun kekhawatiran tak luput tersapu di wajahnya.

"Ada apa Jimin? Sehingga kau mengumpulkan kami semua?"

Dengung-dengung pertanyaan itu terdengar, bersahutan.

" _Antlia_ diserang oleh _Musca_."

Cukup dengan kata-kata ini saja kemarahan tercetak jelas di wajah seluruh kawanan. Meski, meski _centaurus-centaurus_ berusaha untuk tidak bersangkut-paut dengan ras manusia, namun _Antlia_ dan _Musca_ adalah cerita lain. Mereka menghormati _Antlia_ dan mereka membenci _Musca_. _Antlia_ baik dan bermatabat, _Musca_ culas dan rendahan. _Antlia_ hidup berdampingan dengan _centaurus, Musca_ memburu _centaurus_ untuk mendapatkan ginjal _centaurus_.

"Dan _Antlia_ kalah. Itu berarti _Musca_ mendapatkan _Antlia_ sebagai daerahnya. Dan kita takkan membiarkan _Musca_ melakukan itu. Kita akan menghadang _Musca_ yang akan kembali ke wilayahnya, kepala Einar di bawah kakiku adalah harga mati!" perintah Jimin dengan suara menggelegarnya, perintah yang disambut sorak-sorak bergemuruh kawanannya.

Maka dimulailah, penyergapan kepulangan _Musca_.

 ** _0o0_**

 _Prince_ Yoongi mengerang sakit, kakinya terpanah, bahunya sakit, namun lebih dari itu... harga dirinya sebagai seorang pangeran yang paling parah tersakiti. Ia tak bisa membela kerajaannya, ia tak bisa menyelamatkan ayahnya. Ia... kini harus duduk di dalam sangkar, ditandu dan dibawa ke _Musca_ layaknya hewan jarahan perang.

Kekalahan Rajanya dari duel membuat _Antlia_ diserang. Sesal karena tak bisa membantu Rajanya. Sesak karena kehilangan sosok pahlawannya. Sakit karena seluruh tubuh, hati dan benak Yoongi terluka.

Derai tawa mengalun kencang dari rombongan _Musca_ yang bahkan tidak istirahat sejenak demi tubuh yang kelelahan setelah perang. Mereka bersemangat mengarak Yoongi dan memamerkan Yoongi ke kerajaan Musca sebagai hasil jarahan perang. Sementara prajurit-prajurit kerajaan ditinggal begitu saja meregang nyawa di tanah peperangan. Anak-anak dan wanita diikat berarak, digiring berjalan kaki dari _Antlia_ ke _Musca_ sebagai budak. Yoongi meringis ketika mendengar tangisan rakyatnya.

Pelan namun pasti, mereka memasuki kawasan hutan Proxima yang rapat dan gelap karena malam telah menjemput. Netra Yoongi mengerjap ketika melihat sesuatu seperti sesosok _centaurus_ yang sekilas dilihatnya. Namun tak lama atensi Yoongi teralihkan oleh pekikan kesakitan yang bertubi-tubi dari kawanan pasukan kerajaan _Musca_.

Tiba-tiba saja anak-anak panah melesak menuju kepala pasukan kerajaan _Musca_ , membuat pemilik kepala tersebut langsung saja jatuh bersimbah darah dengan mata terbelalak terkejut dan tak dapat merespon lebih jauh lagi mengenai apa yang menembus kepala mereka karena ajal telah datang menjemput terlebih dahulu.

Satu-persatu pasukan _Musca_ tumbang, menyisakan sang Raja yang ketakutan. Einar berpaling ke kanan dan ke kiri hanya untuk mendapatkan tak ada satu orang pun pasukannya yang tersisa.

"Siapa yang berani menyerang pasukannku! Keluar kalian pengecut!"

Dan, _SPLASH_.

Kepala Einar terbelah oleh tobak berburu _centaurus_ bersurai keemasan, Jimin.

"Kami bukan bangsa pengecut seperti dirimu, pecundang." Dan Jimin menyepak kepala Einar menjauh dari kaki depannya.

Jimin melangkah menuju kerangka hewan itu untuk mendapati Yoongi yang menatapnya takut. Namun perlahan, sinar takut itu berubah ketika pemahaman masuk ke kepalanya.

" _Sir_? Kau adalah _centaurus_ yang sempat terkena panahku lima tahun yang lalu, bukan?" tanyanya memastikan.

Jimin tak langsung menjawab, namun matanya berpaling menuju kawanannya yang melepaskan ikatan wanita dan anak-anak. "Antar wanita dan anak-anak ke rumah mereka, obati laki-laki manapun dari bangsa _Antlia_ yang bisa kalian selamatkan."

Kawanannya mengangguk patuh mendampingi rakyat _Antlia_ kembali ke rumah mereka.

"Ah..." mata sang _centaurus_ tiba-tiba saja kosong ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat yang berimbas pada masa depan _Prince_ Yoongi. "Pangeran Bungsu kalian kujadikan milikku, sebagai bayaran telah menyelamatkan kalian. Tenang saja, Putra Mahkota kalian berhasil selamat walau terluka parah. Dia yang akan memimpin _Antlia_ ke depannya." Ucap Jimin dan kemudian membawa _Prince_ Yoongi menuju jauh ke dalam hutan Proxima, diikuti sisa kawanannya.

"Kau membawanya ke rumahmu, Jimin?" pertanyaan itu terdengar ketika Jimin akan memasuki rumahnya bersama dengan Yoongi di bahunya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jimin.

"Kau tidak... tunggu! Kau iya! Kau ingin menikmati bayaran itu sendiri? Kau tidak akan membaginya sesuai dengan adat kaum kita?"

"Tidak, Hoseok. Aku membawanya bukan sebagai hidangan kita bersama, namun aku membawanya sebagai pendampingku." Jimin menatap angkuh _Omicron Centaurids_ di hadapannya, tak ingin di bantah.

"Tapi, tidak ada salahnya jika ada yang menginginkan Pangeran ranum itu untuk dinikmati bersama-sama, ya kan Jimin? Tidak ada salahnya jika mereka menantangmu, sesuai dengan adat kita?"

Mendengarnya, Jimin segera membawa masuk Yoongi, lalu keluar tak lama setelah menutup pintu rumahnya dan melepaskan mantra pelindung untuk mencegah siapapun mengambil Yoongi dari dalam rumahnya.

"Siapa yang ingin menantang aku, pemimpin kalian?" Tanya Jimin dengan kepala yang terdongak angkuh. "Katakan, apa kau Hoseok?" Tanya Jimin merendahkan.

Hoseok maju, menghentakkan kakinya kuat ke tanah. Badan yang terbalut kulit dan bulu kecoklatan itu menantang Jimin sang penguasa. "Ya, aku. Karena aku juga menginginkan tubuh pucat itu, mengerang di bawahku!"

Perkelahian itu tak terelakkan lagi. Namun hanya menjadi perkelahian satu lawan satu, kawanan lainnya tak ada yang ingin ceroboh menghantarkan nyawanya pada Jimin, si penguasa terkuat. Tidak, kecuali Hoseok yang dibutakan hasrat.

Sekali, dua kali, kaki-kaki depan mereka menyepak dan menghantam tubuh lawannya.

Mereka melakukan perkelahian dengan tangan kosong sesuai adat kaum mereka.

Jadi, tinjuan dan sepakan itu saling melayang dan menghantam. Lebih banyak mengenai Hoseok, sehingga membuat _Omicron Centaurids_ itu tersungkur tak berdaya di bawah kaki Jimin.

"Dengan ini, sudah jelas. Jika ada yang ingin melawanku lagi... majulah! Dan kepala kalian akan terpisah." Jimin beranjak masuk ke dalam rumahnya sebelum berhenti untuk melihat Hoseok yang dibawa menjauh. "Jika kalian menginginkan seseorang mengerang di bawah kalian, aku mengijinkan kalian menyerang _Musca_ dan menyandera serta menggagahi rakyat _Musca_ di dalam gelapnya hutan ini, tapi... pergi secara berkelompok!" perintah Jimin yang disambut teriakan gemuruh kesenangan oleh kawanannya. Pun begitu kawanan yang baru kembali dari _Antlia_.

Jimin masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk mendapati sosok Yoongi yang telah pingsan nyaris kehabisan darah. Jimin menghela napas lega kala masih merasakan Pangeran muda ini tetap bernafas dan bertahan hidup. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu mendapatkan luka seperti ini, _Agapiménos_."

Jimin perlahan membaringkan Yoongi di ranjangnya, membasuh darah yang mengering di tubuh Pangeran Bungsu tersebut. Dan mengoleskan ramuan turun temurun milik kaumnya di tubuh pucat Yoongi.

"Sembuhlah dengan cepat, _Agapiménos_." Jimin mengecup kening Yoongi, lalu perlahan seringaian itu muncul. "Dan kita akan bercinta sepuasnya setelah kau sembuh, aku akan menggagahimu sehingga hanya namaku yang bisa kau sebutkan." Kerlingan _Sapphire_ itu berkilat penuh nafsu ketika mengucapkannya.

0o0

Yoongi mengerang, kelopak matanya membuka. Ia mengerjap perlahan membiasakan cahaya yang menerpa pupilnya. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa remuk, sementara lengannya terasa sulit digerakkan. Netranya mengedar ke segala penjuru ruangan, ruangan itu terbuat dari kayu-kayu pohon ek yang telihat kokoh. Terdapat sebuah rak yang terisi beberapa buku-buku usang serta busur panah yang digantungkan di dekatnya. Lantainya tak berposelen, masih berupa tanah berwarna cokelat tua yang diratakan sembarangan. Beberapa tempat masih terdapat gundukan-gundukan tanah yang dipenuhi jejak-jejak kaki.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Yoongi berjengit mengarahkan atensinya pada sosok _Centaurus_ yang berada di ambang pintu. " _Sir_." ia berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya, namun sang _Centaurus_ telah lebih dahulu menahannya.

"Jangan lakukan apapun." Yoongi berusaha mendorong tubuh sang _Centaurus_ yang menempel semakin intim padanya. " _Sir_ , apa yang—?"

"Panggil aku Jimin, _Agapiménos_."

Yoongi masih berusaha mendorong tubuh Jimin, ketika sang _Centaurus_ dengan kurang ajar menyatukan belah bibir mereka. Menyesap bibir ranum Yoongi berantakan. " _Sir_ …" Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cumbuan sang _Centaurus_. Tidak, ia tidak mau.

Ia memang sering mendengar jika _Centaurus_ selalu menyetubuhi sanderanya. Lalu apa ia juga akan mengalaminya? Tidak, tidak. Ia masih seorang _Prince_. Ia adalah pangeran dari sebuah kerajaan terhormat yang telah hancur. Hancur ya? Ya, kerajaannya memang hancur tetapi tidak dengan harga dirinya.

Yoongi mengeliat, ketika ia nyaris kehabisan napas akibat cumbuan Jimin pada bibirnya. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, ia memukul dada Jimin sedikit lebih keras, hanya cukup untuk memukul mundur sang _Centaurus_. "Kau menentangku?"

Yoongi mereguk napas putus asa. Ia mundur perlahan, berusaha mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin dari Jimin, meskipun ia tahu itu percuma. "T-tidak. Aku tidak mau melakukannya. Lebih baik bunuh saja aku daripada aku harus bersetubuh denganmu!!" geram Yoongi kesal. Ia mengasihani dirinya sendiri yang tak mampu melakukan apapun.

Pun ia baru sadar jika tubuhnya tengah telanjang, hanya tersisa selembar kain tipis yang digunakannya sebagai selimut. Dengan segera Yoongi membalut tubuhnya kembali, tak membiarkan sang _Centaurus_ melihat kulit pucatnya.

"Tak ada yang berani menentangku, Yoongi!!! Tak ada!!" bentak Jimin membuat Yoongi berjengit, ia tak memungkiri jika ia ketakutan setengah mati. Namun, ia tetap harus mempertahankan harga dirinya.

"J-jangan berani mendekat." Yoongi memundurkan tubuhnya, ia berhenti ketika punggungnya menyentuh dinding yang keras. Dinding sialan, umpatnya dalam hati.

"Tak bisa lari, Yoongi?" Jimin menyeringai, ia mendekat perlahan. Yoongi meneguk salivanya ketakutan, ketika tak ada lagi senyuman di wajah Jimin. Hanya terdapat kilatan penuh nafsu pada sapphire _Centaurus_ itu. Serta birahi yang menunggu dipuaskan. Yoongi memalingkan muka ketika melihat penis Jimin telah siap di bawah sana.

Jimin mencengkeram lengannya yang terus memberontak, menguncinya ke atas kepala. "T-tidak. T-tolong. J-jang— _anhhhhh_." Sang _Centaurus_ membawanya dalam rengkuhannya dengan mudah. Bibirnya kembali di jamah dengan kasar, seberapa keras ia menolak, nyatanya ia takkan mampu melawan sang _Centaurus_ yang terlalu kuat.

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan erangannya, ketika Jimin menodai tubuhnya. Menyentuh setiap _inchi_ tubuhnya dengan liar. Tak ada sentuhan lembut di sana. Kini Jimin tengah melipat kedua kaki depannya, sementara Yoongi masih ada dalam rengkuhannya. Ia tengah sibuk menjilati puting Yoongi yang mengeras, sementara tangannya yang bebas terus meremas penis Yoongi di bawah sana.

"Mendesah, jalang!!!"

Jimin menekan kedua sisi pipi Yoongi, membuat Yoongi yang terkejut tanpa sengaja menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. Bulu kuduknya meremang, ketika Jimin kembali menyesap bibirnya. Menyesap setiap darah yang keluar dari sana kemudian menelannya. "Rasamu manis, seluruh yang keluar dari tubuhmu manis, Yoongi. Dan kau hanya milikku."

 _Plak_

Yoongi memekik ketika pantatnya terasa perih akibat tamparan berkali-kali yang dilayangkan Jimin di sana. Air matanya mengalir tanpa diminta. Percuma ia menolak, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali memasrahkan seluruh tubuhnya untuk disetubuhi oleh _Centaurus_ ini. "Mendesah, ku bilang mendesah, Jalang. Atau aku akan benar-benar melakukannya dengan kasar!!" ancam Jimin.

Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya. Ia masih bungkam, bahkan ketika Jimin kembali menyesap putingnya yang telah mencuat, menggigitnya dengan keras serta menjentikkan ujung lidah kasarnya menggoda puncak puting Yoongi. Yoongi masih tetap bungkam.

Tubuh sang pangeran kembali di letakkan di atas ranjang dengan posisi menelungkup. Sementara Jimin mengangkanginya, menekuk kaki depannya, menaungi tubuh mungil Yoongi. Menampar pipi Yoongi dengan _penis_ nya yang telah tegak.

"Kulum!!!" Yoongi tersedak ketika dengan paksa Jimin melesakkan penisnya ke dalam mulut mungilnya. "Ya, ya, begitu." Jimin mencengkeram bagian belakang kepala Yoongi, menekannya dalam-dalam hingga _saliva_ Yoongi melumuri penisnya. Terkadang ia kembali menjambak surai Yoongi, agar geligi mungil Yoongi menggesek _penis_ beruratnya.

Yoongi menangis tanpa suara, ia benar-benar bak jalang sekarang. Dalam hati meminta maaf pada sang ayah serta seluruh mendiang keluarganya atas apa yang telah dilakukannya. Kembali Yoongi tersedak ketika Jimin menampar pantatnya keras. Ia yakin jika setelah ini, pantatnya akan dipenuhi memar.

"Menungging!!!" Jimin dengan tiba-tiba melepas kuluman Yoongi pada _penis_ nya. Yoongi mereguk udara putus asa, namun tubuhnya kembali terhempas kasar ketika Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya paksa, ke arah yang berlawanan. Yoongi menggigit bibirnya ketika dirasakannya sesuatu yang basah tengan melesak masuk ke dalam lubang senggamanya, sementara _penis_ nya terus dimainkan tanpa jeda dengan gerakan dinamis dan liar.

" _Hnggg_." Yoongi memekik tertahan ketika rektumnya terasa ditembus benda asing. Perih, dan terasa panas.

"Wah, bahkan lubangmu memakan ketiga jariku secara langsung. Betapa jalangnya kau cantik? Tetapi aku suka." Yoongi berdeguk putus asa, ketika jemari Jimin di dalam sana bergerak keluar dan masuk. "Mendesah." Tidak akan, bahkan meskipun tamparan demi tamparan diberikan Jimin pada pantat Yoongi, ia tetap takkan mendesah. Jika perlu ia akan menggigit lidahnya sekalian.

Yoongi hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, bahkan ketika kaki depan Jimin menaungi dirinya, bertumpu pada pinggiran ranjang yang terbuat dari kayu. Sekali, dua kali, Jimin terus memberikan tamparan padanya, terus menggerakkan jemarinya di dalam sana. Yoongi tak bisa menghitung tumbukan yang dilakukan Jimin, hingga akhirnya ia merasakan sentakan kuat di bagian bawah perutnya. Kemudian, ia memuntahkan seluruh spermanya, mengotori ranjang itu.

"Kau bahkan klimaks hanya dengan jariku?" Yoongi memekik ketika Jimin menggigit bahunya dengan keras. Yoongi sudah akan bernapas lega ketika Jimin mengeluarkan jemarinya, namun ia kembali berteriak ketika sesuatu yang lebih besar mendobrak masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Yoongi terisak, kepalanya terasa terbelah menjadi dua, ini menyakitkan.

"Keluarkan, tolong, ini sakit." Namun alih-alih mendengarkan, Jimin bergerak di belakang sana. Centaurus itu memegang pinggang Yoongi, memaksanya bergerak berlawanan arah dengan dirinya.

"Ah, sakit. Tolong— _hhhhhh. Anhhh_." teriakan demi teriakan menggema di dalam ruangan itu, namun Jimin yang telah dibutakan nafsu tetap melanjutkan kegiatan laknatnya. "Hentikan—nghh" Yoongi mereguk udara putus asa. Tetapi aktivitas di bagian belakang tubuhnya belum berhenti. Tumbukan demi tumbukan ia terima, menyapa titik kenikmatan di dalam tubuhnya.

Yoongi menjerit di sela isakan tangisnya. Ia tak tahu sensasi apa ini. Rasa sakit yang dialaminya berpadu dengan rasa nikmat ketika _penis_ Jimin mengenai dengan telak titik kenikmatan di dalam tubuhnya. Yoongi merosot, tubuhnya berlumuran keringat. Namun lengan Jimin yang kokoh menahan tubuhnya agar tetap tegak kendatipun tubuh ringkih itu telah gemetar.

" _Hnggg_ —"

Satu.

Dua.

Pada tumbukan ketiga, Yoongi kembali memekik ketika _anhhhhh_ nya kembali memuntahkan sperma kental, disusul dengan geraman rendah Jimin yang juga mencapai klimaks. Memuntahkan seluruh sperma miliknya di dalam tubuh Yoongi.

Setelahnya tubuh Yoongi merosot, ia tak lagi peduli pada lengket di tubuhnya. Ia terlalu lelah, seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas dan kebas. Jimin mengecup pelipisnya, kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya. Sekali lagi memberikan sebuah tanda di leher jenjangnya, tulang selangka serta sebuah gigitan di bagian atas putingnya.

"Mengapa? Mengapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Yoongi dengan pandangan sayu.

"Karena aku menginginkanmu, Yoongi. Dan kau akan kuikat di sisiku selamanya." kalimat terakhir yang samar-samar Yoongi dengar sebelum kegelapan benar-benar menelannya.

0o0

Yoongi terbangun dengan sekujur tubuh terasa ngilu. Tubuhnya telah terbalut dengan setelan berwarna putih sederhana. Ia mengerang lirih, berusaha mengingat tempatnya berada. Menggeram ketika sekelebat ingatan tentang persetubuhannya dengan sang _Centaurus_ muncul di benaknya.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, sebelum turun dari dipan. Sedikit tertatih ketika melangkah. Ia harus lari dari sini, bagaimanapun caranya. Ia masih memiliki harga diri sebagai sang pangeran kerajaan, di sini bukan tempatnya. Sebenarnya, ia tak lagi memiliki tempat tinggal, mengingat kerajaannya juga telah berhasil diluluh-lantakkan. Tetapi, ia lebih baik mati di luar sana daripada menyerah menjadi budak seks sang _Centaurus_.

Yoongi mengambil sebuah belati dari atas rak kayu, yang digenggamnya erat. Serta, tak lupa meraih sebuah jubah yang tergantung di samping pintu. Persetan dengan si pemilik jubah. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah segera menyelamatkan diri sebelum sang _Centaurus_ kembali. Yoongi melongokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri ketika ia telah berhasil mendorong pintu depan hingga terbuka. Menyeret langkah-langkah pendeknya, bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang ketika berpapasan dengan beberapa _Centaurus_.

Yoongi menghembuskan napas lega ketika ia telah berhasil masuk ke dalam hutan yang sepi. Ia tak tahu di mana ia berada, namun, ia yakin jika dirinya telah cukup jauh dari pemukiman para _Centaurus_. Yoongi tak menampik jika salah satu sudut hatinya terasa nyeri ketika mengingat _Centaurus_ bernama Jimin itu. Ia tak menyangka jika _Centaurus_ yang ditolongnya beberapa tahun yang lalu akan membalas kebaikannya dengan sekeji itu.

Tubuhnya bergidik jijik, ketika mengingat berapa banyak sperma yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia merasa kotor, jijik dan marah. Ia membenci sang _Centaurus_. Yoongi terus berjalan memasuki hutan, mengabaikan ranting-ranting kayu yang menggores kulit pucatnya. Sesekali ia menebas beberapa semak yang menghalangi jalannya.

Yoongi mengusap keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Matahari telah berada tegak lurus di atasnya. Ia terengah, tenggorokannya terasa kering, namun, Yoongi tak berhenti. Ia masih ketakutan, takut jika sang _Centaurus_ akan menangkapnya kembali. Napasnya telah berubah staccato, kakinya mulai terasa lemas. Ia baru berhenti ketika tanpa sengaja dirinya tersandung sesuatu.

Sang pangeran mengumpat, kemudian segera bangkit. Memekik lirih ketika mendapati sesosok mayat berada di hadapannya. Mayat seorang pria dengan baju koyak dan compang-camping. Ia mendekat perlahan, bau busuk menyengat memenuhi indera penciumannya. Mayat itu tak begitu lama ada di sana. Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha menetralkan degupan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang ketika melihat tubuh bagian bawah sang pria tak berbalut apapun. Bulu kuduknya meremang.

Ia mengernyit ketika netranya mendapati cairan putih yang mengering di sana. Sperma. Ia yakin, itu sperma. Siapa yang tega berbuat sekeji—

"Mereka adalah warga _Musca_."

Yoongi memekik, ia terjatuh ke belakang ketika Jimin muncul di hadapannya. Berdiri dengan angkuh, sesekali kaki belakangnya menopak gusar. Yoongi segera bangkit, ia hendak berbalik, dan berlari ketika tubuhnya kembali diraih ke dalam rengkuhan sang _Centaurus_. Yoongi memberontak, ia mengayunkan belatinya pada Jimin. Berhasil mengenai lengan sang _Centaurus_.

Yoongi berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari sang _Centaurus_ , pemuda itu segera menjauh, ia menggenggam erat belatinya di depan tubuh, berusaha melindungi diri. "Kau ini, semakin kau memberontak seperti itu semakin membuatku bernafsu untuk mengikatmu bersamaku selamanya, Yoongi."

"Enyah saja. Aku lebih baik mati daripada menjadi budak seksmu."

"Budak seks? Terlalu kasar, _Agapiménos_. Kau akan menjadi pendampingku."

"Aku menolak, kau tak berhak atas hidupku!"

"Benarkah pangeran muda?" Yoongi meneguk _saliva_ nya, kelopak mata Jimin menyipit tajam, sementara _sapphire_ sang _Centaurus_ terpatri ke arahnya. Yoongi tahu ia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk melarikan diri dari sang _Centaurus_ itu, namun, ia takkan menyerah. Sesekali Yoongi mengerling ke arah luka di lengan Jimin yang terus mengucurkan darah keemasan. Jimin adalah makhluk abadi, pantas saja jika darahnya tidak berwarna merah.

"J-jangan mendekat." Yoongi bergerak defensif, ia melangkah mundur. Namun, Jimin terkekeh, dan terus mendekat.

"Seberapa kerasnya kau melukaiku, Yoongi. Aku akan sembuh dengan cepat, dan kau akan kembali ke dalam rengkuhanku." Jimin menerjang Yoongi tiba-tiba, membuat belati di tangan sang pangeran terpental menjauh. Sebelum kemudian, ia merasa tubuhnya di angkat. "Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, _Agapiménos_. Kau takkan pergi kemanapun. Tidak akan pernah, karena tempatmu, berada di sisiku."

0o0

Yoongi bukan sekali atau dua kali berusaha kabur dari rumah milik _Centaurus_ pirang itu, namun usahanya selama seminggu ini luruh tak berarti karena Jimin selalu menghentikannya, atau bahkan Jimin akan mempermainkannya, membuatnya berpikir jika ia berhasil kabur namun berakhir dengan dirinya yang dipanggul layaknya karung beras kembali ke rumah _Centaurus_ pirang itu.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Yoongi sekali lagi di Minggu kedua ia berada di rumah sang _Centaurus_.

Jimin yang sedang memunggungi Yoongi berbalik dan melirik Yoongi dengan dramatis. "Sudah kukatakan padamu, _Agapiménos_ , kau adalah pendampingku. Kata yang mana yang membuatmu tak mengerti itu semua?"

Yoongi mendengus mendengar jawaban _Centaurus_ di hadapannya. Itu tak menjelaskan apapun. "Kau pernah terkena anak panah ku, aku bersalah akan hal itu dan aku telah meminta maaf dulu padamu. Apakah kesalahanku begitu besar sehingga kau menawanku seperti ini? Apakah kata pendamping hanya sebuah permainan dari balas dendam?"

Jimin termenung, sesaat pikirannya kosong mendengar ucapan pangeran muda di hadapannya yang menatapnya dengan kemilau indah itu. Pendar mata Jimin kembali dan berkedip menetralkan pikirannya yang kosong sejenak. " _Agapiménos_ , aku sudah memanggilmu seperti itu, pendamping, aku sudah menyematkan kata itu untukmu. Dan kau masih berpikir seperti itu? Benar-benar ya kalian, manusia." Kekehan geli Jimin lontarkan bersamaan dengan seringai kecilnya.

"Jangan menghina kaumku! Aku saja tak pernah menghina kaum kalian!" bentak Yoongi kesal.

Jimin berjalan ke arah pangeran muda yang duduk di satu-satunya kursi yang berada di rumah ini. Jimin membuatkannya untuk Yoongi, beberapa hari yang lalu. Kursi yang unik, terbuat dari anyaman sulur-sulur kuat berbentuk bagaikan cangkang telur yang telah terbelah seperempat bagiannya.

Jimin meraih dagu pangeran muda itu dengan jemarinya, mengusap pelan wajah rupawan sang _Earl_.

Sebuah hentakan tak kasat mata mendera Yoongi ketika diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Jimin.

Tak cukup dengan usapan lembut itu, Jimin juga menambahkan efek dramatis dengan tatapan mata memujanya.

"Balas dendam apa Yoongi? Jika semenjak itu aku justru menempatkan dirimu ke dalam hatiku."

Yoongi terpana, mata Jimin menyerapnya semakin jauh dan ucapan Jimin seperti menyihirnya.

Pelan, bahkan mengalahkan desauan semilir angin, jarak di antara keduanya telah terkikis. Jimin menundukkan badannya, demi menjangkau delima milik Yoongi.

Jimin meluruhkan Yoongi ke dalam pagutan mereka, kedua belah bibir Jimin melumat delima Yoongi penuh rasa. Perlahan, atas dan bawah, bergantian terlumat.

Dan bagai tersihir jauh lebih dalam, Yoongi kini sudah berbaring dengan pasrah di bawah kungkungan Jimin. Mereka telah pindah dari kursi yang ditempati oleh Yoongi tadi. Dan bibir mereka masih bertaut ketika mereka pindah dari kursi itu.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Yoongi, namun ia menerima dengan pasrah pagutan penuh rasa yang diberikan oleh Jimin. Entah, hilang kemana harga diri yang sedari awal dikoar-koarkannya.

" _Umh_ …" desah Yoongi di tengah pagutan penuh damba oleh Jimin.

Kedua tangan Jimin membingkai pipi halus Yoongi, menenggelamkan pipi putih bersih itu ke dalam rengkuhan tangan kecoklatannya.

Yoongi tak mengerti, dan Yoongi tak mau memikirkan alasan kenapa perutnya bagai diterpa jutaan kupu-kupu di bawah sana.

Bunyi decakan tercipta ketika Jimin melepaskan pagutan mereka. Tangan yang masih setia menangkup pipi Yoongi itu mengelus begitu lembut kedua pipi putih Yoongi. "Kau begitu berharga, Yoongi. Alasan mengapa aku begitu menginginkanmu, karena aku telah menyerahkan hatiku untukmu. Kau tak memanah kakiku saja sejak itu, tanpa sadar kau juga memanah hatiku."

Jimin kembali mengecup bibir Yoongi, perlahan dan penuh puja. Bibir delima yang indah itu memabukkan Jimin. Lebih berbahaya daripada anggur-anggur terbaik Dionysus.

0o0

Yoongi mengerang dalam pagutan yang diberikan Jimin. Tangan Yoongi meremat lengan liat penuh otot milik Jimin.

Yoongi benar-benar pasrah, bahkan saat kain sutra yang membalut tubuhnya disingkap dan dilepaskan dari tubuhnya, Yoongi tak bergeming.

Kecupan-kecupan dan pagutan itu menjalar, beralih dari bibir ke kedua pipi putih bagai sepuhan kapur milik Yoongi.

Bahkan Yoongi meremang penuh nikmat kala lidah Jimin menjilati pipinya di tengah-tengah kecupan yang dilayangkannya. Mengapa, mengapa semua yang dilakukan Jimin tiba-tiba terasa begitu memabukkan?

" _Nghh_!" pekik Yoongi ketika Jimin bermain di dadanya dan mempermainkan dua buah titik di dadanya.

Kedua tangan Yoongi meremat helaian pirang sang _centaurus_ , melampiaskan kenikmatan yang lagi-lagi dirasakannya kepada _centaurus_ itu.

Sentuhan kali ini… terasa begitu berbeda dan memabukkan. Yoongi hanyut dalam lembutnya sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Jimin.

Ketika bibir dan sebelah tangannya bermain di dada Yoongi, tangan yang lainnya menjalar dan berlabuh di atas _penis_ Yoongi. Menghasilkan pekikan kecil ketika penis tersebut berada di dalam genggaman tangan Jimin.

Jimin memainkan dirinya dengan lembut membuat kepala Yoongi pening akan kabut nafsu.

" _Anghh_ …"

Desahan-desahan kembali lolos dari delima Yoongi. Membuat Jimin tersenyum ketika mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat seberapa indah wajah Yoongi yang sedang terangsang itu.

"Kau indah," ucap Jimin sebelum mengecup kening Yoongi.

"Ji-Jim…"

Terbawa nafsu, Yoongi mendesahkan nama pemimpin _Centaurus_ itu, dan bibir Yoongi mencari bibir Jimin untuk saling memagut.

Yoongi butuh bibir Jimin, untuk alasan yang tidak dimengerti oleh dirinya, namun Yoongi butuh bibir Jimin untuk menenangkan dirinya. Menenangkan dirinya dari gejolak nafsu yang menggelora.

Nyatanya, pagutan yang diberikan Jimin justru membuat Yoongi semakin belingsatan.

Jimin melumat delima Yoongi dengan lamat dan perlahan. Ingin memberitahukan Yoongi melalui pagutan mereka bahwa Jimin takkan pernah menyakiti Yoongi. Bahwa Yoongi begitu berharga untuk Jimin.

Kedua belah bibir itu masih saling memagut selang semenit kemudian terlepas karena ledakan orgasme yang dialami oleh Yoongi.

Yoongi terengah-engah dilanda pelepasan puncak gairahnya. _Penis_ nya masih berkedut dan genggaman tangan hangat Jimin membuat kedutan itu semakin intens.

Jimin memandangi wajah rupawan Yoongi yang berada di bawahnya. Sepuhan rona merah muda terpoles di kedua pipi pucat Yoongi. Bulir keringat pun menetes dari kening Yoongi, membuat Jimin membawa tangannya untuk menyingkirkan keringat itu.

"Kau sudah mengerti?"

Jimin menanyakan pada Yoongi, apakah Yoongi mengerti bagaimana sikap yang diberikan oleh Jimin untuk Yoongi. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya terdiam sembari menyelami _Sapphire_ milik Jimin yang bersinar teduh.

"Apa aku bisa bahagia dengan menjadi pendampingmu?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang dibalas dengan pertanyaan lainnya. Membuat Jimin melarikan tangannya untuk menangkup pipi Yoongi dan mengecup kening Yoongi.

" _Agapiménos_ , percayalah... Menyakitimu, melihat dirimu sakit adalah hal paling tak kuinginkan di dunia ini."

Yoongi tak menjawab, ia tak bisa melihat kebohongan dari pendar mata sang _Centaurus_. Namun keraguan justru mendera batin Yoongi.

'Benarkah ini semua?'

'Manusia dengan _Centaurus_?'

Semua pertanyaan itu berlarian di benak Yoongi. Jimin bukannya tak bisa melihat keraguan itu, tapi satu yang Jimin mengerti... Perlahan Yoongi akan menerimanya.

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu Jimin kembali melanjutkan cumbuannya yang diterima begitu pasrah oleh Yoongi.

Bibir panas Jimin menjelajahi tubuh Yoongi, menggelenyarkan pusat birahi Yoongi di setiap cumbuannya. Tak seinchipun kulit Yoongi terlewat oleh bibir panas sang _Centaurus_.

Bahkan Jimin mengecupi jari jemari Yoongi dengan begitu mendamba. Saat sedang melakukan itu, Jimin memandangi mata sang Pangeran yang turut memandanginya dengan sapuan nafsu tergores di netranya. Membuat benak Yoongi berpikir, betapa tampannya _Centaurus_ yang sudah menggagahinya itu.

Lepas dari jari Yoongi, Jimin melayangkan kecupan panasnya pada paha dalam Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi mendesah merasakan bagaimana kenikmatan kembali menyentrum sarafnya lewat cumbuan Jimin.

" _Ungh_ …" lenguhan-lenguhan tak ayal keluar dari bibir Yoongi.

Terlebih ketika jari Jimin bermain di lubang _anus_ nya. Gerakan memutar yang dibuat oleh Jimin membuat Yoongi mengatupkan kakinya rapat. Namun Jimin kembali memisahkan untuk melesakkan kepalanya dan bermain dengan _skortum_ milik Yoongi.

Bunyi hisapan yang dihasilkan oleh bibir Jimin menggema di kamar yang terasa panas akibat tensi gairah mereka berdua.

" _Akh_!"

Pekikan Yoongi keluar ketika satu jari Jimin melesak masuk dan bermain di dalam anusnya.

" _Anghh_ …"

Lenguh Yoongi ketika satu jari lagi ditambahkan dan mengaduk-aduk _anus_ Yoongi dari dalam. Memutar dan menyilang bagaikan gunting di dalam anus Yoongi.

" _Kkh_!"

Yoongi mencoba bernafas dengan teratur, namun ia tersedak begitu merasakan dua jari lainnya ditambahkan dan mengaduk-aduk lubangnya.

Tempo yang dimainkan oleh jari Jimin di dalam lubang Yoongi tak main-main ketika jari Jimin berhasil menemukan prostat milik Yoongi. Cepat, dan menghentak dengan tepat. Membuat badan Yoongi turut menghentak sesuai hantaman jari Jimin di dalam _anus_ nya.

Saat Yoongi akan sampai pada puncaknya, saat lubang Yoongi sudah begitu basah, Jimin menghentikan semua itu. Jimin menarik keluar jarinya bersamaan dengan cairan putih yang keluar membanjiri lubang _anus_ Yoongi.

"Kau begitu basah, _Agapiménos_. Kau sudah siap untuk kumasuki..."

Jimin mengangkat kedua kaki Yoongi untuk memperlihatkan bagaimana tampilan lubang Yoongi yang masih mengeluarkan cairan putih itu. Dengan cepat, Jimin melesakkan kepalanya ke lubang itu, mencecap bagaimana rasanya sari Yoongi. Dan juga bermain sedikit dengan cincin lubang Yoongi yang mengerut ketika tersapu lidah Jimin.

Menyudahi itu semua dengan sebuah kecupan gemas di bokong Yoongi, Jimin membalikkan tubuh Yoongi.

Yoongi yang tadi sempat mendesah kosong ketika jari Jimin menyudahi kegiatan mengaduk lubang _anus_ nya pasrah saja dibuat menungging oleh Jimin.

Badan kuda milik Jimin sudah mengangkangi badan mungil Yoongi. _Penis_ milik Jimin yang terletak di sela-sela kaki belakangnya sudah berdiri tegak bagaikan tombak perang siap menggempur _anus_ Yoongi.

" _Aaakh_... Jimin!"

Penis Jimin, meski Jimin usahakan untuk masuk perlahan namun perbandingan besar milik Jimin dengan lubang Yoongi yang mungil itu tetap saja membuat Yoongi kepayahan.

"Kau masih begitu ketat, _Agapiménos_."

"Arrgh!"

Yoongi nyaris meraung kala Jimin menghentakkan _penis_ besarnya dalam sekali hentak setelah mencoba dengan perlahan namun hanya kepala _penis_ nya saja sudah susah untuk masuk.

Jimin mengalungkan lengannya di leher Yoongi, membawa Yoongi ke dalam sebuah pagutan pengalih dari rasa sakit. Dan Yoongi menyambutnya bagaikan nektar manis yang sedang ditawarkan oleh Jimin.

" _Mmngh_..."

Lenguhan kembali terdengar dari bibir yang saling memagut ketika Jimin menggoyangkan pinggulnya pelan dan berirama. Saat Yoongi tak menolak atau berjengit karena sakit Jimin semakin menghentakkan irama penyatuan mereka.

"Angh! Aakh! Jiminhh!"

Berkali-kali Yoongi mendesah, berkali-kali nama Jimin ia lenguhkan. Sedangkan Jimin hanya bisa menggeram merasakan bagaimana _penis_ nya bagaikan diperas oleh lubang Yoongi.

"Ssssh..."

"Aaangh!"

Semakin intens Jimin menghentak, semakin berisik pula desahan Yoongi dan semakin lantang pula Yoongi melenguhkan nama Jimin.

Yoongi kepayahan, Jimin menyerang titik kenikmatannya berkali-kali. Yoongi melumer bagaikan agar-agar dan bisa saja terbaring tak berdaya di bawah Yoongi kalau saja Jimin tidak mengurung dirinya di dalam dekapan lengan kekar Jimin.

"Membesar! Mengapa _penis_ mu membesar!" kepanikan Yoongi rasakan saat penis Jimin di dalamnya membesar, _anus_ Yoongi bisa koyak jika penis itu tak berhenti membesar.

"Akh! Gila! Aku bisa gila! Angh! Berhenti membesar! _Penis_ mu mengoyakku!"

Jimin mengabaikan dan semakin menambah kecepatan hentakkan _penis_ nya di dalam lubang Yoongi.

"Sebentar lagi..." lenguh Jimin yang merasa sebentar lagi adalah puncaknya.

Sedangkan Yoongi yang dipermainkan nafsu justru meledakkan puncaknya saat Jimin melenguh seperti tadi di telinganya. _Penis_ Yoongi sudah memuntahkan spermanya, banyak dan tak terkendali karena Jimin dan _penis_ besarnya masih menunggangi Yoongi.

Saat Jimin mendapat pelepasannya, _penis_ Jimin membesar begitu gilanya. Ternyata, Jimin sedang melakukan _knotting_ terhadap lubang Yoongi. Dan dengan _knotting_ itu, benih yang disemainya ke dalam _anus_ Yoongi takkan terbuang dengan percuma.

"Nghh... Ahhh..." perut Yoongi terasa penuh dengan banyaknya sperma yang disemprotkan oleh Jimin ke dalam _anus_ Yoongi.

Keduanya kemudian mereguk banyak oksigen untuk mengisi paru-paru mereka yang tercekat kenikmatan sembari mendamaikan detak jantung keduanya yang berdetak begitu bersandingan setelah pelepasan mereka raih. Jimin mengecupi kepala Yoongi, membelai halusnya pipi pucat sang _Earl_ , membuat Yoongi yang kelelahan pada akhirnya tertidur di dalam rengkuhan Jimin.

0o0

Esok paginya, saat sinar mentari pagi menyapa kamar itu dengan malu-malu, Yoongi terbangun karena merasakan sebuah usapan lembut di kepalanya.

"Selamat pagi, _Agapiménos_... bagaimana tidurmu?"

Saat membuka matanya, Jimin yang sedang memandanginya memenuhi _visi_ Yoongi.

"Aku... Lelah..."

Hanya itu saja jawaban Yoongi, namun ia tak mengelak jika ia merasa nyaman dengan tangan Jimin yang mengusap lembut kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu beristirahatlah lagi." Jimin mengecup kening Yoongi. "Aku ada urusan untuk tiga hari ke depan. Boleh aku meminta sebuah janji darimu?"

Mata sayu Yoongi memandangi Jimin penuh tanya mendengar permintaan _Centaurus_ di hadapannya ini.

"Jangan melangkahkan kakimu selangkah pun dari rumahku, aku sudah menyiapkan buah-buahan, roti dan beberapa potong daging masak untukmu. Juga air bersih untuk kau membersihkan diri. Tapi kumohon, jangan keluar rumah ketika aku tak ada."

Mata Yoongi beralih ke sudut rumah, melihat apa yang dikatakan Jimin sudah tersedia sesuai dengan perkataan Jimin. Percuma untuk melawan, Yoongi memilih untuk mengiyakan permintaan Jimin.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau mengalami hal berbahaya saat aku tak ada. Hanya itu." Jimin kembali mengecup kening Yoongi. "Tidurlah lagi, _Agapiménos_ ," bagaikan mantra, mata Yoongi kembali terpejam dan Yoongi kembali terlelap.

Bahkan Yoongi tak menyadari jika badannya yang telah bersih sudah berbalutkan kain baru menggantikan kain yang lalu. Yoongi yang terpejam lelap di dalam mimpinya bahkan tak melihat Jimin pergi.

0o0

Sorenya, baru lah Yoongi terbangun karena rasa lapar. Saat menoleh pada kursi yang dibuatkan oleh Jimin, Yoongi melihat berbagai makanan yang disediakan oleh Jimin. Dan makanan itu terletak tak jauh dari jangkauan Yoongi. Seingat Yoongi, tadinya makanan itu masih ada di sudut rumah.

"Akh! Sakit..." Yoongi yang mencoba beranjak untuk duduk terpekik sakit saat menggerakkan bokongnya. Jadi Yoongi kembali berbaring karena ia rasa ia tak sanggup untuk mendudukkan dirinya.

Tangan Yoongi mencoba mengambil buah-buahan yang terletak di jangkauan tangannya itu.

"Apa ia sengaja meletakkannya di sini agar mudah kuraih?" gumam Yoongi sembari memandangi makanannya.

Sembari mengunyah makanannya, pikiran Yoongi berkelana. Ia mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan Jimin. Saat _Centaurus_ itu tak sengaja terpanah olehnya.

Kalau diingat-ingat lagi... Jimin adalah _Centaurus_ pertama yang ia temui. Meski kerajaannya berdampingan dengan kelompok _Centaurus_ , namun _Centaurus_ yang hidup jauh di dalam hutan membuat mereka jarang terlihat.

Yoongi juga jadi mengingat ucapan Jimin pada kelompoknya. Jimin menyuruh kelompoknya untuk mengantarkan wanita dan anak-anak dari kerajaannya untuk kembali sampai ke rumah mereka di _Antlia_. Dan sesampainya di _Antlia_ , selamatkan dan obati warga _Antlia_ yang terluka.

Jika dipikir-pikir kembali, ucapan Jimin itu menghangatkan hati Yoongi. Kebaikan hati leluhurnya yang memilih hidup berdampingan dengan kelompok _Centaurus_ dibalas oleh kelompok ini dengan menyelamatkan warga _Antlia_ dari _Musca_.

Dan... Yoongi kembali mengingat persetubuhan mereka. Dua kali mereka bersetubuh, namun yang pertama dan kedua terasa begitu berbeda. Yang pertama hanya ada penolakan dari Yoongi dan kesakitan yang Yoongi rasakan. Namun entah mengapa, untuk yang kedua kalinya, saat Yoongi memasrahkan dirinya... Hantaman kenikmatan mendera tubuh Yoongi berkali-kali.

"Tapi... Apakah ini benar?"

Iya... Apakah ini benar? Apakah hati Yoongi kini justru hanyut oleh kelembutan Jimin?

Yoongi memejamkan matanya untuk menghentikan pikiran-pikirannya, namun netra _sapphire_ itu justru terlintas begitu nyata di pandangan Yoongi.

Netra indah dengan kemilaunya yang menawan. Netra yang sama dengan netra yang memikat Yoongi dulu saat melepaskan anak panahnya dari kaki sang _Centaurus_.

"Sial. Apa sebenarnya aku sudah jatuh untuknya saat pertemuan pertama kami?"

Gerutuan Yoongi menjadi temannya menyantap makanannya. Gerutuan yang hilang kala pemilik delima itu kembali tertidur dengan perut penuh terisi makanan.

0o0

Dini hari saat yang lainnya masih terlelap dan bermain dengan mimpi mereka, Yoongi terbangun. Bukan karena lapar ataupun karena haus. Melainkan sebuah rasa yang sebenarnya tak asing namun penerima rasa itulah yang asing. Ia membalikkan tubuh, berbaring miring ke kanan lalu berubah ke kiri, namun tetap ia tak menemukan kenyamanan. Seolah-olah sesuatu terasa hilang.

Kemudian, Yoongi membawa tubuhnya meringkuk bagaikan janin dalam kandungan dengan susah payah karena tubuh bagian bawahnya masih terasa nyeri.

Yang tak Yoongi mengerti adalah sebuah air mata yang mengalir turun dari netra beningnya. Perlahan isak tangis terdengar dan lama-lama Yoongi tergugu. "K-kenapa?" ujarnya di sela isak tangis yang semakin kencang. Suaranya mulai parau, dengan semakin banyaknya air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya. "K-kenapa, rasanya sesak?"

Yoongi menghapus air matanya putus asa. Ia bingung. Dibandingkan rakyat dan keluarganya, mengapa perasaan ini justru lebih besar untuk sang _Centaurus_?

Ia tahu perasaan ini, perasaan yang sering disebut sebagai perasaan merindu. Perasaan yang menyesakkan dan membuatnya tak nyaman. Tetapi kenapa? Kenapa pikiran Yoongi terus tertuju pada Jimin? Mengapa ia begitu menginginkan pelukan Jimin? Ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Jimin? Apa ia benar-benar merindukan Jimin? Ya, ia rindu. Sebab rindunya jugalah yang menyebabkan air matanya terjatuh tak tertahankan seperti ini.

Sedu-sedan masih terdengar untuk beberapa saat, sebelum Yoongi kembali tertidur.

Hari kedua tanpa Jimin, Yoongi telah mampu beranjak dari ranjangnya meskipun ia masih sedikit tertatih ketika berjalan. Tak banyak yang bisa Yoongi lakukan di rumah milik Jimin. Rumah yang tentu berbeda jauh dengan kastil miliknya. Namun entah mengapa Yoongi menyukai berada di sini.

Berbeda dengan pertama kali ia berada di dalam rumah ini, hanya sesak yang ia rasakan. Namun entah mengapa sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Yoongi berjalan tertatih menuju salah satu sudut ruangan dengan kelambu yang menutupi sudut itu. Kelambu itu membentuk sebuah ruang kecil berisi beberapa ember air yang diletakkan di sana.

Yoongi masuk ke dalam, tanpa pikir panjang melucuti pakaiannya dan melemparkannya ke luar. Tidak ada tempat menggantung baju di sana. Lagipula nanti ia juga akan berganti pakaian kan, jadi biarkan saja sekalian kotor. Yoongi mendudukkan diri pada kursi kayu sederhana yang juga diletakkan di sana. Diam-diam Yoongi terkesan bagaimana Jimin benar-benar menjaganya sesuai janji _Centaurus_ itu.

Ia mendesah lega ketika dinginnya air menyentuh kulit pucatnya, membasahi seluruh tubuhnya yang telanjang. Segar rasanya. Berapa lama ia tak membersihkan diri? Ah selama ini Jimin yang membersihkan dirinya. Ia tak pernah melakukannya sendiri sejak berada di rumah ini. Bahkan pernah beberapa kali, Jimin mengangkatnya bak karung beras dan memaksanya untuk mandi, ketika ia masih memilih aksi 'menolak Jimin'.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak saat itu, memikirkannya membuat Yoongi semakin merindukan Jimin. "Jimin." Desahnya sembari memejamkan mata.

"Ya?" Kelambu disibak, membuat Yoongi terpekik. "Kau memanggilku, _Agapiménos_?"

"J-Jimin? Jimin? Jimin!!!" seru Yoongi sembari melompat ke dalam rengkuhan Jimin. "Kau kembali?"

"Apakah kau benar-benar merindukanku hingga kau memelukku sebegini eratnya, Yoongi?" Yoongi bergeming, ia tak ingin membantah perasaannya lagi. Yang ia inginkan hanya Jimin, Jimin dan Jimin. Bahkan ketika Jimin membawa kedua kakinya dengan mudah untuk melingkar di pinggang kokohnya.

"Jimin?"

"Ya, _Agapiménos_?"

"Aku menginginkanmu," bisik Yoongi.

"Apa Yoongi? Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku menginginkanmu, sentuh aku. Jamah aku. Aku ingin kau memilikiku seutuhnya. Aku ingin kau."

"Kau serius, _Agapiménos_?"

Yoongi melonggarkan rengkuhannya, ia mengecup bibir tebal Jimin malu-malu. "Sentuh aku, _My Lord_."

" _My Pleasure, Agapiménos_."

Yoongi tak tahu bagaimana awalnya, Jimin mencumbunya hingga kepayang. Yang ia tahu, ia merasakan gairahnya memuncak seiring dengan sentuhan telapak tangan kasar milik Jimin di setiap _inchi_ tubuhnya. Ia melenguh ketika Jimin menyusuri sepanjang leher hingga tulang selangka Yoongi, menambahkan tanda-tanda kemerahan dengan bibir tebalnya pada kulit sepucat pualam itu.

Yoongi memekik tertahan ketika Jimin memasukinya tak sabar. Rasanya tubuh Yoongi terbelah menjadi dua bagian, namun, gerakan Jimin yang selembut beledu, membuatnya lupa diri. Yoongi mendesah bak jalang tak tahu malu, desahannya diiringi dengan geraman liar milik Jimin yang menggema di dalam ruangan.

Jimin semakin bergerak cepat di dalam sana, mengoyak dan mengaduk di dalam tubuh Yoongi, tak membiarkan Yoongi bernapas dengan normal. Tubuh sang pangeran muda tersentak, menggelinjang. Bermandikan peluh, namun mereka tak berhenti bergerak. Berlawanan arah namun seirama.

Entah berapa kali Yoongi mengalami pelepasan. Pada pelepasan yang ke sekian, Jimin memuntahkan seluruh cairannya di dalam tubuh Yoongi, membuat keduanya melenguh dan menggeram puas bersamaan.

Yoongi meringkuk dalam rengkuhan Jimin, sementara Jimin menimangnya seperti bayi. Sesekali mencuri beberapa kecupan dan menambahkan tanda pada kulit pucat Yoongi. " _Agapiménos_ , menikahlah denganku? Jadilah pendampingku, selamanya. Hingga dunia ini berakhir. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu, akan menjagamu, tak kubiarkan siapapun menyakitimu lagi."

Yoongi mengusap sisi wajah Jimin, mematri tatapannya pada wajah sang _Centaurus_ yang perkasa. "Aku milikmu, Jimin. Bukankah kau yang berkata begitu. Sejak dulu, aku sudah milikmu. Maka, kau tak perlu memintaku lagi. Karena sejak aku menyerahkan diriku padamu, aku sudah milikmu. Aku mencintaimu, _My Lord_."

"Ya, _Agapiménos_. Aku juga mencintaimu, lebih dari cinta Eros pada Psyche, atau Hades pada Persephone. Aku mencintaimu." kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Jimin, sebelum Yoongi memejamkan mata, terbuai dalam mimpi.

0o0

o

0o0

 ** _END_**

 ** _0o0_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _0o0_**

 ** _A/n : Hai! Kolaborasi pertama aku dengan mbak glowrie nih… gimana? Semoga yang baca suka ya…_**

 ** _Ah… dengan ini juga aku mau memberitahu pembaca ff Kirameku-14 kalau aku akan Hiatus untuk waktu yang engga bisa aku tentukan. Maaf, situasi, waktu dan keadaan aku udah engga memungkinkan lagi. Jadi ini bisa menjadi tulisan terakhir aku…_**

 ** _Udah, jangan mellow, kalau situasi nya sudah membaik… atau kalau aku ada waktu… sebisa mungkin aku akan kembali._**

 ** _Yang mau keep in touch sama aku bisa ke Instagram aku kalau mau, at kirameku(titik)14 ya…_**

 ** _Sampai jumpa ketika kita berjumpa nanti~~ terima kasih dukungan yang udah kalian berikan, aku pasti akan rindu itu nanti. Tetap dukung selalu author yang sudah memberikan kalian asupan yaaa… dan stop plagiat. Plagiat kudoain jomblo tujuh turunan!_**

 ** _#smoochfromKirameku_**

 ** _#byebye_**


End file.
